Endless Connection
by PhoebeGilmore
Summary: ONESHOT - Spoiler warning - Konoha is preparing for Sasuke's attack. Naruto has to make a choice.


**-Warning Spoilers-**

**AN: **I'm depressed and I hate Sasuke! Yeah, that's the whole idea behind this fic… I hope you like it. The ending sucks though.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own… -is even more depressed-

Italics is flashback

**Endless connection**

_'I need to know, Naruto. If you have to, can you kill him? Are you willing to end his life to save the village?'_

"NO! Sasuke, why are you doing this to me?"

_'Naruto, there isn't any other way.'_

"How could you?"

_'Naruto, I'm sorry.'_

"BASTARD!"

I can't believe this. Sasuke, my Sasuke, he's going to attack Konoha. I have to chose. I never thought this day would come. I gave up everything for you, Sasuke, but I don't know if I can give up on Konoha. Not even for you.

This will be the last day, the last day that both Konoha and Sasuke still exist. The last day that I…

I can see Sasuke's camp in the distance, we all know he's there. Everyone's prepared for sunrise, for the fight. How strong has he become? Can we stop him?

Does he have to d…

_'Sasuke, don't go!' My hand reaches out to grab his shirt. 'Don't leave, please, don't leave me.'_

_'I have to, you know that.' He turns around and looks me in the eyes. 'I'll be back. Promise.'_

_I let his shirt go and him as well. He runs away, never looking back._

_He's gone…_

"Teme! You promised you'd come back. But not like this… not like this…" I feel the tears falling from my eyes, but I don't care. I don't want to be strong anymore. Because I don't want to lose him.

_'Sheesh… no matter how many times I warn you, Naruto, you still keep getting in my way…'_

_I lift my head and see him standing before me. 'Sasuke! You…'_

_Needles stick out of every part of his body. The ground is splattered with his blood. He coughs and even more blood comes out. _

_'Now get that lame expression off your stupid face… you screw-up!'_

_'Wh-why..' he was trying to cover me…?!_

I'm crying uncontrollably now, and I don't want to stop. I don't care who sees me now, I'm not ashamed. I can't be ashamed anymore. Tomorrow… tomorrow I'll hate myself, because whatever choice I make it's going to be the wrong one.

If I walk away right now, it can end either way. I won't be able to save Sasuke or Konoha.

If I fight I have to kill him. I have to end his life. And I won't be able to save him.

If I join him. If I help him, we can be together. But… what about Konoha?

I can't sit around helplessly, and I can't fight. Is there another choice? Is there anything I can do… to save everyone?

'Sasuke is planning on destroying Konoha.' Tsunade sits behind her desk. 'Sakura, Naruto, I know you two care about him, and I need to know. Will you be able to fight him?'

'No.' Sakura whispers. Even though she has finally gotten over her stupid crush, she still cares for him deeply. I understand why she can't do this.

_'Naruto…?'_

_'Yes, I'll fight him.' It pains me to even say those words. But I need to defend Konoha._

_'I need to know, Naruto. If you have to, can you kill him? Are you willing to end his life to save the village?' I see the sad look on Tsunade's face._

_I turn my head and stare outside. I don't know what to answer. 'Does he have to die?'_

_'Naruto, there isn't any other way.'_

_Her voice is meant to be calming, but it doesn't work. I keep staring outside._

_'Naruto, I'm sorry.'_

The first rays of sunshine are visible. I see every shinobi hurrying to the gates, Sasuke's coming. I need to decide, there's no more time to think things over. Maybe I should just run away and join Sakura. Let them fight this fight without me.

No. I'm not a coward, I'll fight. I'll fight to protect my village. I'll fight…him.

I jump down from my place on Hokage mountain and run along the deserted streets. Those who aren't shinobi have been evacuated. The town looks empty, dead even. Just like me.

I reach the others and join Neji in front. He nods politely at me.

"I knew you'd come." His stare returns to the forest again. His byakugan is activated and I know he's looking for Sasuke. "They're almost here." His voice is barely harder than when he talks normally, but everyone seems to hear him.

We all prepare for the fight, including me. There's no turning back now. I'm going to fight. Not his teammates, but him. If anyone is going to fight him, it's going to be me. They won't touch him, not when I'm still alive.

A group of shinobi comes into view. I recognize Sasuke immediately. He's changed since I last saw him. He wears an Akatsuki cloak and… there's something about him that looks… sad?

The group stops, leaving some space between us. Sasuke is the one to step forward first, I follow his example.

This is it.

For a few seconds nothing happens. It looks like the world stopped turning. Then he makes his move. He draws his katana and begins to run towards me, and again I follow his example.

When our katana's meet the others begin to fight as well. I don't notice anything of it, I focus everything in me on Sasuke.

We both get hit several times, our clothes get torn with our skin, blood falls to the ground, but we never stop. I don't notice the pain, and I don't notice the fight around us coming to an end. I have no idea who is winning, all I know is that Sasuke and me are fighting. Fighting till death.

Suddenly I see an opening, and I know I can do it now. I can kill him.

But I can't…

I stop…

_'Hmph…' he sinks slowly to the ground. 'I used to hate you, you know…'_

_'Why… why did you…?! Why… me…?'_

_More blood drips from his mouth and falls on the ground, mixing with the water._

_'You should've just minded your own business!!' I yell angrily at him._

_'How should I know…? My body just… moved… on its own… fool…!' He loses balance and falls backwards and I catch him in my arms._

_'I swore I wouldn't die… until I killed him… my older brother… Thought that oath would save me… but… but don't you dare die…' his eyes lose focus and close. His breathing stops._

I remember that day so clearly. I remember how he stopped breathing, stopped living in my arms. It hurts to think about it. In the midst of battle I close my eyes and a single tear falls down. A sharp pain shoots through my chest.

My visions of a dying Sasuke disappear. I look down and see his arm through my chest, inches from my heart. I hear the sound of a thousand birds dying down.

For the second time in my life I feel chidori. I can't control myself. Without thinking about it I form rasengan and shove it through his chest. We stand there, in the midst of everyone. Connected after all those years apart. Finally one.

The world starts spinning before my eyes and I lose focus.

The ground seems to disappear and I fall down, never stopping, never ending.

And I know, I made the right decision.

The end

**AN: **NO! That was not how I wanted this to end! I'm so sorry Naru-chan! -cries-

Please review and make me happy again.


End file.
